The Tape
by Tilthesunturnsblack
Summary: The aftermath of the release of Brittany and Santana's sex tape. Santana arrives at school to find some extremely compromising pictures of the pair, and recalls the night they were taken. Don't own Glee or anything.


**One shot of Brittana sex tape. Please review!**

The halls were plastered with them. The incriminating, and impressively high quality, flyers of Santana and Brittany wallpapered the halls of McKinley High. Full eight by eleven sheets of papers of the two Cheerios in extremely compromising positions covered every door, every locker, every bare patch of wall. Santana had been greeted by the first image stuck to the outside of the main entrance in sharp, clear color as she entered school that morning. The flyer had shown the two girls clad in nothing but equally revealing underwear, tangled in each other's limbs as they kissed furiously on the floor of Brittany's bedroom.

XXX

Santana moaned as Brittany covered her throat with a necklace of deep, hot kisses. Santana scratched her nails down the silky skin of Brittany's back, eliciting a soft hiss of air from the blonde as she relished in the pleasant pain. The blonde moved back up and captured Santana's lips in a searing kiss; sucking her plump bottom lip in between her own, nipping at it firmly but then soothing it with a languid stroke of her tongue. The Latina moaned into Brittany's mouth and bucked her hips up into the blonde while simultaneously giving a firm squeeze of the dancer's ass, grinding her down into herself.

XXX

Santana's jaw had dropped and she ripped the flyer down, and sprinted into the school and directly into the girls' locker room, where she was confronted with yet another barrage of images. This picture featured both girls topless, Brittany straddling her lap as she sat in Brittany's desk chair, her mouth firmly latched to one of the blonde's exposed breasts.

XXX

Santana swirled her tongue around the pert, pink nipple and felt her lover arch into her in response. Her hands stroked sensually up and down the thighs that gripped her hips like a vice as she planted wet kisses and gentle bites laterally across Brittany's chest and found the other breast. She darted out her tongue and gave a gentle flick of the nipple before bringing it fully into her mouth. Bringing up her left hand, she found Brittany's other breast and palmed it gently, flicking her thumb over the pink bud, winning a gasp and a shiver from the lithe form squirming under her touch.

XXX

Escaping from the image she was confronted with in the locker room, she bounded into the hallway and took the stairs two at a time, on a mission to just get to her locker, get her things, and lock herself in the choir room. But when Santana reached her locker, there boldly stuck to it with rainbow duck tape, were five of the same image. And Santana let out an audible gasp at this one. Santana's body gave an involuntary tremble as she remembered the exact scene that was taking place in still life before her. The picture displayed a naked Santana with her back against the wall of Brittany's room, her eyes clamped shut, mouth contorted in pleasure, and her hands knotted in the golden locks of the equally bare-skinned blonde kneeling between her legs with her mouth enveloping Santana's sex.

XXX

Of their own accord, Santana's hips rolled into the hot, damp mouth that was working against her womanhood. Her body quaked as a firm, smooth tongue ran the length of her folds and applied extra pressure at the small bundle of nerves at the crest. The tongue ran back down and Santana gasped loudly as the muscle was plunged deep inside of her.

"_Ooh—ah Britt, y-yeah, ri-ght there! Oh fuck me, fu-uck!_" The blonde's tongue pumped in and out of her with a furious pace, the tip slamming into Santana's g-spot each and every time while her nose bumped Santana's clit. Soon, Santana could feel the heat building within her lower abdomen and her legs began to quiver of their own accord,

"_Baby, I'm gonna cum…_" she panted out in between moans, and the phrasing produced an excited moan from Brittany, the vibration of which was the catalyst to Santana's undoing. She cried out, screaming Brittany's name as she fisted her hair tightly, and her world went white as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body like lightning. When the tremors had stopped, she felt Brittany withdraw herself and give one final sweep, collecting Santana's juices on her tongue before standing and running it over Santana's lips, inviting her to taste herself.

XXX

Thoroughly flustered by the memory and mortified by the image, Santana didn't even bother with her locker but instead just sprinted towards the safety of the choir room. She rounded the corner and placed her hand on the knob, only to be greeted by the final frame of that night's sexcapades. A heat formed between Santana's legs as she ran her eyes over the photo. Brittany was sprawled on the floor, her legs spread wide, a sheen of sweat covering her body. In between her stretched thighs, Santana's hips were pressed against the back of her own hand, driving in the fingers that were already buried to the hilt inside the dancer.

XXX

Santana moaned, the skin on skin contact sending sparks of electricity over her naked body. She thrust with her hips again, loving the feel of the Brittany's tight, velvet heat swallowing her digits. Brittany gasped and bucked her hips,

"_More baby, plea-se mooore…oh, god don't stop!_" the dancer begged her and Santana was not one to keep her waiting. Two fingers already inside of her and her thumb rubbing furiously against Brittany's clit, Santana stopped her thrusting only briefly to gently add a third finger and slowly re-enter the blonde. Brittany let out a deep, guttural groan, now completely filled with her tanned lover. Santana once again resumed her thrusting and it was not long before she could feel Brittany's walls began to flutter. She pressed her body fully against the blonde, breasts crashing against each other and mouths colliding in a furious kiss as she gave one final, deep thrust and felt Brittany come undone beneath her. Her fingers were gripped by a velvet vice as Brittany contracted into her orgasm, and a river of thin liquid trickled over her hand and down her wrist. After the blonde had succumbed, Santana let her body rest on her. Santana began to gently remove her hand when Brittany's shaky fingers grabbed her wrist, halting her retreat.

"No," she whispered, "leave them in for a while. I just want to feel you." Santana placed a gentle kiss on her lover's swollen lips before resting her head against the taller girls chest, letting the sound of her even heart beat lull her into sleep.

XXX

Blinking out of her daydream, a blush now adorning her tingling cheeks and neck, Santana burst into the choir room. There, sitting at the piano was Brittany, cheeks stained with the tracks of relentless tears, bottom lip pouting out, and a desperate apology lurking in her misty blue eyes. All the heat fled from Santana, and she immediately strode across the room and enveloped the taller girl in her arms.

"I didn't mean to San, I-I didn't know." Brittany snuffled as she buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Shhhh," she murmured, "I know, B. It's ok. We'll figure it out." Santana whispered, placing a gentle kiss atop her blonde head and stroking her hair reassuringly.


End file.
